muppetsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Toonpets/Episode 1: How to (Not) Lose Weight
How to (Not) Lose Weight is the first episode of The Toonpets, as well as the series premiere. Synopsis Rowlf doesn't get Miss Piggy's weight loss tips. Characters *Kermit The Frog (debut) *Miss Piggy (debut) *Rowlf the Dog (debut) Locations *The Muppet House **Rowlf's Room **The Dining Room/Kitchen **The Backyard **The Bathroom *The Trackfield Transcript (A strange brown background is seen as an apparent view of Rowlf's hands is seen pushing it, after 3 seconds, the screen zooms out to reveal that the background is actually Rowlf's belly, which he's repeatedly pushing and jiggling it as he's sitting against a wall in his washitsu (traditional japanese room), after 5 seconds, he slides down and rubs his belly. ) ROWLF: Aw, ikenai! It's no use! How can i lose weight with a belly this big? (Miss Piggy's legs walk in. ) MISS PIGGY: Maybe Moi can help you! (The screen zooms out to show Miss Piggy's full body. ) ROWLF: '''Piggy? ''(He suddenly gets up. ) ''Oh! I was really surprised to see you, anyways, help me in what? '''MISS PIGGY: Well, Lately Moi has heard you saying (She does a facial impression of Rowlf, and attempts to take a masculine voice. ) "Aw, ikenai! It's no use! How can i lose weight with a belly this big?" ROWLF: Lay off, Mrs. P! MISS PIGGY: Well, i decided to help you in a 5-step tutorial on... (A backdrop showing the words "HOW TO LOSE WEIGHT!" in a 3D effect and a circle line background appears. ) MISS PIGGY: ...How to lose weight! (Rowlf poofs the background after Piggy says this, the background once again being Rowlf's washitsu. ) ROWLF: (Looks at Piggy angrily. ) Look, whatever you say, It's NOT gonna work! MISS PIGGY: (Looks at Rowlf while he's putting on his kimono. ) I think you're wrong because i (the screen cuts to Piggy's head) know my weight loss tips are always useful! You'll lose weight in no time! (The screen cuts to both of them, Rowlf finishes adjusting his obi, which has cherry blossom petals in it.) ROWLF: '''Are you sure? '''MISS PIGGY: Imagine, sumo dog, being skinny and handsome in front of the female! (The screen zooms in to Rowlf's face very slowly as a harp sound is heard, 3 schoolgirls are eating lunch via bentos, and suddenly, a skinny, handsome Rowlf with a tsume-eri is seen as the screen pans up slowly showing from his feet to head, The screen cuts to Rowlf smiling in tears before Rowlf's head is shown. ) MISS PIGGY: Rowlf? Uh, hey, Rowlf?! (The screen cuts to both of them, Piggy walks offscreen, then walks onscreen with a megaphone. ) MISS PIGGY: ROWLF! ROWLF: Oops! Overreacted. So, what are we waiting for? Let's lose some weight! (A transition consisting of Muppet faces flying from left to right appears, the screen shows the kitchen/dining room, plates with healthy food are placed in the main table.) MISS PIGGY: 'Step 1: Diet. ''(The screen cuts to Miss Piggy and Rowlf.) '''ROWLF: What's all of this? MISS PIGGY: '''Diet is a great way to lose weight, Hey! Try this! (Miss Piggy shows Rowlf a plate of sushi.) '''ROWLF: Eww! I hate sushi! (He takes the plate and throws it to the floor. ) (The screen cuts to Piggy sliding from the table behind the vegetable plate.) MISS PIGGY: Vegetables are very known for how healthy they are. ROWLF: (Walks onscreen. ) Excuse me, Piggy, but i prefer these vegetables (bashes his fist into the plate, breaking it entirely, as well as mashing the vegetables. ) ''MASHED! ''(The camera cuts to a closeup of the mashed plate, then cuts to the fridge.) MISS PIGGY: 'Eggs can be useful sometimes, but not everytime! We all know they can be useful for diets, but if necessary, we can use them in breakfa- ''(She's interrupted when she hears and sees Rowlf throwing eggs to the floor. ) 'MISS PIGGY: '''Leeeet's... move on to the next step. ''(A transition consisting of brown, pink, green and orange lines sliding from right to left appears, the screen shows the backyard with a gym made into it.) '''MISS PIGGY: Step 2: Workout. (The screen cuts to Rowlf and Piggy, they're both wearing sweatbands.) ROWLF: Kermit did all of this? MISS PIGGY: '''Yes, he will be your coach for this step. (Kermit runs onscreen and approaches Rowlf and Piggy, he's also wearing a sweatband, but he's wearing a workout outfit. ) '''KERMIT: Hey, let's workout and you'll become skinny and handsome in no time! ROWLF: O-ke! Let's do this! (A transition consisting of the words "WORK OUT!" written in Star Wars font apppears, Rowlf tries the monkey bars, but breaks them and falls. ) (The camera pans to a seat where Rowlf tries to lift 10-ton dumbbells as Kermit and Piggy watch him do so, but when Kermit gives him 20-ton dumbbells, Rowlf declines the offer and faints. ) (The camera pans again to three treadmills in which Rowlf, Kermit and Piggy run together until Rowlf decides to stop and accidentally falls. ) ROWLF: '''I wanna stop, kudasai. '''MISS PIGGY: Okay, Which was the next step? (A transition consisting of 4 brown, green, orange and pink bursts appears, the screen zooms slowly to a trackfield where Rowlf and Piggy are seen in the starting line. ) MISS PIGGY: Step 3: Jogging! (The screen cuts to a closeup of Rowlf and Piggy. ) ROWLF: We have to run, right? MISS PIGGY: Yup! We have to! It's part of the step! (They both start to run, when they run offscreen, the screen cuts to a zoomout of the whole track. ) (A transition consisting of a rainbow-colored star appears, the screen shows the bathroom, Rowlf's feet step on the scale, which is focused at that moment.) MISS PIGGY: Step 4: Weighing yourself. (The screen cuts to the scale number, which shows 987, after 2 seconds, the screen cuts to a side of an angry Rowlf, who is wearing nothing but his blue mawashi, with Piggy on the side. ) MISS PIGGY: 987 POUNDS?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! (The screen cuts to Rowlf angrily approaching Piggy. ) MISS PIGGY: The 4th step is to see the weight you lost, and i think you didn't lose any! (The screen cuts to Piggy getting out of the bathroom. ) MISS PIGGY: Well, that's all the steps. ROWLF: Mattene! What about the 5th step? (Piggy's head slides instantly to see Rowlf. ) MISS PIGGY: That's the 5th step, continuing your life in your current weight! (As Piggy closes the door, the screen cuts to black. ) Category:The Toonpets Category:The Toonpets Episodes